Our Anthem/Dialogues
Part One You're walking to school one morning when you see a column of smoke rising above the trees. MC: That does not look good... As you step onto campus, you spot Dizzy perched on a statue. She squints at the smoke in the distance with a worried expression. MC: Hey, Dizzy. Do you know what's up with the smoke? Dizzy: An apartment complex burned down pretty close to school. Real bad news for the peeps livin' there. MC: That's terrible! Is everyone okay? Dizzy: Yeah, all the residents made it out safely...But now they got nowhere to go! We gotta help 'em out somehow. You look around at your school campus, your gaze coming to rest on the gym across the quad. MC: What if we hosted everyone at our school? We've got plenty of room. Dizzy: I shoulda known you'd figure something out! Let's do this! An hour later, you open up your school to the families from the burned down apartment complex. Students from all over town show up to help out. Dizzy: Yo, come on in! You're all welcome here. We got your backs, no stress. Payton: Yeah, we're happy to have you! You can put your stuff over here... More and more displaced families settle in. You survey the bustling gym. MC: It's nearly lunchtime. We're gonna need to feed everyone...but how? Nishan: Not to worry! I've got the perfect, most efficient solution to this! Part Two In the cafeteria... Nishan paces in front of the line of volunteers from all over town. He's wearing an apron and holding a spatula, which he flourishes at all of you. Nishan: Lunch crew, assemble! Kara: Please don't call us that. We're just here to help out. MC: So what's your big plan, Nish? Nishan sets down a tray with a pasta lunch on it. Next to it is a menu with precise measurements on it. Nishan: Taking into account the nutritional needs of the families here, I've determined the perfect combo to maximize nutritional intake. There's your carbs, bone-nourishing milk, and leafy greens. Jack Carver: Man, why are there all those vegetables? That stuff sucks! Kara: Ugh. Grow up, Jack. Dizzy: Do we got extra snacks to go around? A lot of these kids look like they could use a treat. Nishan: Oh no. We can't give out extra dessert! I've got everything planned out, down to the last spoonful of pasta. We are not deviating from the menu! Dizzy: Hold up. What?! Why do I gotta stick to some math formula for lunch? Nishan: It's efficient! We have to do this right. Just then, the cafeteria doors swing open, and families begin streaming in! MC: Guys, we need to serve lunch! Let's go! The volunteers go to stand behind the counter. You start serving lunch to the families in line. MC: Come on up! Here's your lunch... Dizzy: Aw, you want an extra cookie? Dude, go for it! Nishan: That's gonna have to be a one time thing, Dizzy. Look, we've got a system in place. Everyone gets the precise amount of food I've outlined in our menu... Julian: Dude, we know. One carton of milk, one dessert item, 2.5 scoops of pasta, and 382 grams of salad. Nishan: Precisely! And all dispensed at a rate of 54.2 seconds per person... And all this chit-chat is putting us behind schedule! Let's move it! Natalie: Can you, like, chill? We'll get this done. Dizzy: Word. Nishan: Just don't forget... 2.5 scoops of pasta. No more, no less! The line of hungry families inches forward. As the lunch hour drags on, you begin to lose focus. You scoop... How many scoops? 1) 1.5 spoonfuls! 2) 2.5 spoonfuls! 3) 3.5 spoonfuls! MC: Two and a half spoonfuls... there we go! Autumn: Enjoy your meal! Nishan: Guys! We're averaging 112 seconds per person! What's the hold up? You glance down the line, where Dizzy is handing out cookies and cartons of milk. Dizzy: Chin up, kiddo. Things'll be okay... you want that jello cup? Yeah, go for it! Nishan: Dizzy! You're delaying our lunch distribution line. Work now, chat later! Dizzy: You kiddin' me? This isn't a factory! We're helping real live people here. Nishan: You think I don't know that? I'm trying ''to help-- MC: Guys! Not in front of the kids. Let's get out of here... ''You pull Nishan and Dizzy aside, away from the lunch line. Dizzy: Look, dude. These people, they've been through a straight-up nightmare. If I can talk to people and give 'em something to smile about, then I'm gonna do it. You gonna try and stop me? Nishan: Well, yeah! Getting food to people is more important than making small talk. MC: Seriously? Nishan, Dizzy... What do you do? 1) You're both right! 2) Knock it off! MC: We've got a lot to do, and you guys are bickering? ''Nishan, your plan is working great. So great it doesn't even matter if Dizzy delays things a little. And Dizzy, we're only pulling this off because of Nishan's calculations. Dizzy: Yeah, I guess so... MC: This lunch is more important than your personal differences on how we do things, okay? Nishan: That's certainly true... I'm sorry, Dizzy. I just got too caught up in data-driven efficiency and lost sight of our true goal. Dizzy: Yeah, I kinda forgot we're on the same team. My bad. MC: Now that ''that's ''settled... we'd better get back to serving lunch! ''The three of you return to the cafeteria line. Soon, everyone is enjoying their lunches in the cafeteria. You and Dizzy settle down on the school steps overlooking all the happy families. Dizzy: Sweet. ''We pulled it off! ''You lift your juice carton, tapping it against Dizzy's. MC: Cheers... to the perfect lunch! You and Dizzy lead efforts to get the families properly settled in at your school. When evening falls, you and your friends gather in the gym. MC: Tonight, everyone's gonna sleep here, in the gym. Dizzy: And we got a lot to do. We gotta clear out this place, assign spots, and bring out the sleeping bags. Payton: Ohmygosh, this is gonna be so much fun... Helloooo, ultimate slumber party! Part Three Throughout the evening, Payton leads the volunteers in setting up the gym for the night. Payton: This is looking sooo amazing, everyone! We just need a few more sleeping bags in the corner... MC: I'm on it! Got a few right here. Dizzy: Ey, Payton, what's up with all these pillows? There's a million! Payton: This is basically a massive slumber party! A surplus of pillows, teddy bears, and cute PJs are essential. Dizzy: Gotcha. So we gonna have a pillow fight, yeah? Payton: Hehe! Definitely. You'd better get your game face on... Soon, the gym is all ready for the families from the apartment complex. They start streaming in... MC: Whew. We finished just in time! Payton: Yep! The best sleepover ever begins... now! Sleeping bags have been laid out all over the gym. You head over to where Dizzy and Payton are, passing out teddy bears. A group of children has gathered around them. Payton: Before we hit bedtime, let's do something fun! I mean this is a sleepover after all. The children around Payton giggle and clamor for attention. Dizzy glances around at all the families in the gym, a worried expression on her face. She startles when you sit down beside her. Dizzy: Oh, uh... hey MC! We're gonna do something before the kids go to sleep. Payton: Got any suggestions, MC? MC: Yeah, we should... What do you say? 1) Tell a bedtime story! 2) Do nail painting! 3) Start a pillow fight! The three of you start telling a bedtime story, complete with voices and lively acting! MC: Little pig, little pig... let me in. Payton: Uh, no way! You are sooo not on the guest list. MC: Then I'll huff and I'll puff and I'll blow your house down! Dizzy: But homeboy couldn't knock that house down! He was like, what's good, wolf? As the evening winds down, you notice the kids yawning. MC: Oops, I think it's bedtime! Did everyone brush their teeth? The children complain, not wanting to go to bed quite yet. Dizzy sighs, but brightens up when she meets your gaze. She manages a grin. MC: How about this... if Dizzy raps, will you all go quietly to sleep? The children cheer! Dizzy stands up and clears her throat. Payton starts beatboxing. Dizzy: 'Life's tough, ain't no joke... we gotta stick together, all of us stay woke.' As she raps, Dizzy looks around at the kids surrounding her, their faces hopeful and happy. She falters. Dizzy: And... um... 'don't be a fool, just... um... stay in school!' Dizzy out. MC: That's it, guys! Now it's bedtime... good night! Dizzy says good night to the families with a forced smile on her face. You notice Dizzy slipping out of the gym, her shoulders slumped. You follow her outside, where she's sitting on the school steps. MC: Hey, Dizzy. Everything okay? Dizzy: Yeah. I just... had to get some fresh air, y'know? MC: I don't think that's it. There's something more... What's wrong, Dizzy? Part Four You sit down on the school steps next to Dizzy. She glances back at the gym with a sigh. MC: When you were rapping back there... you seemed kinda down. Is everything okay? Dizzy: The thing is... When I see all those families without homes, I feel so useless. Like I haven't done enough, y'know? MC: But you have! What about everything we did today? Dizzy: Like, what are these people gonna do long-term? It's gonna cost a ton of dough to get their homes fixed. And finding places to stay in the meantime won't be cheap either. And I'm just a student! I don't have a cool million to give to them. MC: Dizzy... What do you say? 1) You've done more than enough. 2) It's not all on you. MC: Look at how many people came out to help. Even students from Hearst showed up! We're all in this together, Dizzy. When you're volunteering, you gotta remember... you're not alone. Dizzy: Alright, alright. I get it. MC: Seriously, you've done what you can... And if you want to do even more, then we'll all pitch in. That's what being part of a community means. We'll make something happen, together. Dizzy: I needed that. Thanks, MC. MC: Any time. I've got your back, Dizzy. Dizzy: Means a lot to me. Dizzy stands up, a determined look on her face. Dizzy: Let's grab the others. If we put our heads together, I bet we'll come up with something to help everyone! Part Five That night, you and your friends all gather at the Prep Hangout. Dizzy calls for attention. Dizzy: All right, we got one mission here... raise a ton of money to help the victims of the fire. Whatchu got in mind, people? MC: We'll need to do some kind of fundraiser. Something fun, like a car wash or a festival. Payton: I vote festival! We'll sell tickets, but the families here can get in for free. It'll be a great pick-me-up for them! Julian: I like that. We could put on a few carnival games... Nishan: And maybe a raffle! I've got a few collectibles I can give away. Autumn: I know a few artists who'd love to auction off art for charity! Perhaps that could be something we do as well? Dizzy: For sure. We should sell some good eats, too. MC: And how about an entertainment stage? We could invite a few bands to come play... Autumn: Ooh! Dizzy, you should rap! Dizzy: I'm game. Let's make this official! Everyone cool with putting on a festival? Payton: Totally! A few days later... You're walking around the fundraiser festival being hosted on campus! Your school is crowded with festival-goers from all over town... MC: Look at all the people. Feels like everyone's here! Payton: I mean, who wouldn't be? We've got games, cotton candy, no clowns... and did I mention cotton candy? You hear a mic check start up on the main stage. Dizzy: One, two... we good? Sweet. Welcome, everybody! We gonna do this thing, or what? Part Six Dizzy stands confidently on the main stage and introduces the band. You and the rest of Ezra's band wait near the steps leading up to the main stage. Dizzy: Let's give it up for our first act... band's name! MC: That's us. Come on! You take your place on the stage next to Nishan, Julian and Payton. Ezra steps up, grabbing the microphone. Ezra: Hey, everyone. Lookin' good... this is a little song we call Interstellar Love. Ezra passes the microphone back to Payton. He plays his guitar, letting loose a wild chord! Payton: Constellations on my mind, connecting stars and wishing to find...' '...someone, somewhere. I'm your fate, but you're my destiny! Nishan: Annnnd cue synth solo! The audience dances along, their energy infectious. As the song hits its last note, Ezra shouts to the crowd. Ezra: Thank you, everyone! You dance with your friends in the audience as different bands go up on the main stage. Finally, Dizzy walks up to the center microphone stand. Dizzy: Wassup! Y'all lookin' good! Dizzy points to the crowd, and they cheer. Dizzy: You guys got bad luck. I'm about to rap, and you're still here! Payton: Aw, we love you! MC: You've got this, Dizzy! Dizzy: I wanna thank you all for comin' out. I know I can count on everyone to get together and help out. That's what being part of a community means. Shoutout to MC for being awesome. My friends got my back, and that's the truth. Dizzy adjusts the microphone, then flashes a lopsided grin at the crowd. An electric beat starts up... Dizzy: When the going gets tough, you sweat and you work and it's never enough...' 'But we all got each other, and we gotta rise up!' 'From the flames and the cinders, a phoenix rises...' 'Can't get us down, man, we full of surprises! As Dizzy finishes her rap, the crowd around the stage bursts into cheers! MC: Tell it, Dizzy! Later, you and Dizzy buy garlic fries from one of the food trucks, then walk around, checking out the game booths. As you sit down to eat, someone taps you on the shoulder. Natalie: If you don't know already, my mom's the mayor. Dizzy: For real? That's pretty cool. Natalie: Yeah, whatever. Anyway, she wanted me to tell you... Thanks for the, you know, fundraising stuff. You guys helped out a lot, and it'll make a difference. MC: Hey, we're all part of the community. It's the least we could do. Dizzy waves at the crowds milling around campus... Dizzy: Word. This right here, this festival and all these people? We're family.